Complications
by Dane-chan 1572
Summary: [MirSan][InuKag]...Miroku... un chico que parecia tener una vida normal, pero...Qué pasa cuando se levanta con el pie izquierdo? dejen reviews! [CAP. 4]
1. El Comienzo no tan Perfecto

**Dane-chan 1572**

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, así que por favor ténganme paciencia, dejen reviews así sea para decirme que estuvo pésimo, me conformo….. este fanfic es más que todo humor, no se qué clase de humor tengan, yo tengo el colombiano a veces se puede tornar a humor negro pero de todas formas léanlo por favor. **

**Está narrado en primera persona, diferentes personajes lo narrarán así que no se confundan.**

**Éste fic también tiene romance drama y algunos otros géneros mayores.**

**Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenecen…. Al menos que cuenten los años que llevo viendo la serie.**

**Negrilla: canciones o cosas importantes.**

_-diálogos- _

**(N.A.) – **Notas de la autora.

**Capitulo 1**

**EL COMIENZO NO TAN PERFECTO**

-_Hola Miroku- Dándome un beso en la mejilla – Como se encuentra la persona mas linda de este mundo? – Hizo un gesto de negación, puso su dedo índice en mis labios – No, tranquilo, no digas nada, yo sé cómo subirte el ánimo – Se acercaba a mi lentamente hasta llegar a mis labios, al principio fue un roce tímido pero al pasar de los segundos se fue haciendo más apasionado._

MIROKU DESPIERTA VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!- era la voz de mi madre.

Acaso nunca les ha pasado que están en un excelente sueño con la persona que te gusta, y te despiertan, definitivamente se empieza el día con el pie izquierdo.

Si, desafortunadamente era un sueño, y para más desgracia hoy tenía parciales, malditos parciales, no sirven para nada.

Respecto a la chica con la cual soñé, se llama Koharu, estudia diseño de interiores o algo por el estilo, pero realmente es hermosa.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude eran las 8:30am y los parciales comenzaban a las 9:00am. Tomé un baño de policía, osea súper rápido, desayuné, cepillé mis dientes y salí de mi casa.

Afortunadamente tenía carro pero……¡acaso un carro me puede servir cuando hay un trancón! ¡Claro que no! Definitivamente me desperté con el pie izquierdo.

Estaba a 50 cuadras de la universidad, entonces dejé mi carro con seguro y me fui corriendo, menos mal que tengo buen estado Físico.

Para cuando llegué ya eran las 9:20am. Hablé con el profesor y él me dijo: "_lo siento mucho , pero en está universidad no se admite la impuntualidad "_

Creo que con eso entendieron, sino déjenme explicarles: "_De malas, si llegaste tarde estás fregado"_

Si definitivamente no era mi día

Ya que no me dejaron presentar mi examen, fui a la cafetería a "estudiar" si, lo

pongo así porque la verdad estaba pensando en mi vida, lo sé, suena raro pero aja.

Creo que los 2 más especiales fueron éstos:

1° Nací en Japón, cuando cumplí los 6 años me vine a vivir a New York, así que soy más newyorkino que Japonés, lo que me encanta de acá es que mucha gente asiática se viene a vivir aquí.

2° Mi padre nos abandonó todavía recuerdo lo que dijo: "_Miroku, con quién te vas, con tu madre o conmigo?_" no lo dudé ni un instante, me fui con ella, desde ese día no volví a hablar más con él.

Fue un poco duro dejar Japón al principio pero N.Y. es muy bueno también. Vivimos en un estrato alto , gracias al sueldo de mi madre.

Sólo pienso que si mi padre no hubiera ido a esa reunión de trabajo hace 12 años, no hubiera conocido a la que ahora es su esposa.

Después de que mi padre nos abandonó, mamá se mudo acá, antes teníamos parientes cerca pero casi todos se mudaron a otros estados, afortunadamente, sino se les pegarían a mi hermana y n o me dejaran en paz

-_Disculpa-_dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos

_-Si? – contesté rápidamente y fijando mis ojos en su mirada._

_-Me podría decir que horas son?- _

_- Son las 9:30, tienes prisa?-pregunté levantándome de mi puesto_

_- No, no mucha-_

_-Entonces, por qué no te sientas conmigo, claro, si no te molesta-_

Pero que acabo de decir? Soy un idiota seguro me va a decir que no, va a pensar que soy un …. En fin no me va a volver a hablar , soy un estúpido.

_- No creo que sea una buena idea por ahora, tal vez otro día- _y se fue

Creo que en escala del 1 al 10 de estúpidos yo soy 11, o tal vez vio la propaganda de Sprite , pero acaso estoy tan desesperado? Naaaa no lo creo.(**N.A: SPRITE HIZO UNA PROPAGANDA EN LA QUE DECIAN QUE LAS MUJERES TENIAMOS UN SEXTO SENTIDO O ALGO ASI POR QUE SABIAMOS CUANDO UN HOMBRE ESTABA DESESPERADO POR ESTAR CON ALGUNA MUJER, ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN VISTO , LA VERDAD ES EXELENTE) **

Después que pasó la hora del parcial fui a hablar de nuevo con el profesor.

-_pero créame profesor hubo un trancón-_

_-Señor Kazakanna, esto es N.Y. hay trancones a toda hora-_

_- Pero, no fue mi culpa._

_- Lo lamento pero no, ahora por favor déjeme hacer seguir con mis asuntos._

Prácticamente dijo: _No vas a hacer el examen, te fregaste y déjame hacer mis cosas, porque tu presencia me estorba._

_Salí del salón afortunadamente no tenía clase, sólo ese parcial y perdí mi tiempo. Genial._

_Recordé que había dejado mi carro en la mitad de la calle. Me dirigí al Subway gracias a Dios que son rápidos, llegué hasta allá, recorrí la zona en la cual lo había dejado parqueado, di 1,2,3,4,5 vueltas alrededor y nada, con la alarma del carro, intenté localizarlo , y en efecto si pude, lo encontré en una grúa._

_Una vez más digo que no era mi día, es que acaso no podía ser peor? Naaa claro que no, sólo faltaba que me atropellara un carro y que quedara en coma , no ni siquiera en coma, que me muriera de inmediato._

-_disculpe- _di un profundo respiro_- éste carro es mío-_

_-Pero que bueno que apareces…… ahora tendrás que acompañarme, te espera una gran multa por pagar, súbete - _ dijo señalándome la grúa.

-_ Genial- _murmuré.

Me subí a la grúa era un poco incómoda por cierto, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió dejar mi carro en la mitad de la avenida?

Íbamos por una zona la cual no era muy familiar, el señor se bajó y me dijo "Bájese" traté de parecer lo más normal, pero preparado para cualquier cosa.

-_hagamos un trato, yo te entrego el carro y tú me pagas algo….. digamos que 200 dólares, te parece?_

_-negué con la cabeza-_

_-usted se lo buscó, ahora tendrá que pagar más- _dijo volteándose hacia la grúa-_ahora súbase-_

No estaba muy seguro de subirme, y con toda la razón, tomé sus placas, pero en caso de que me secuestrara de qué me serviríatambién tomé una foto a su conductor con el celular, sin que se diera cuenta obvio, ya que no conocía la zona decidí subir, no tenía otra opción, en cualquier caso podía salir corriendo, él no aparentaba tener buen estado físico .

¡¡¿¿Pero qué clase de idiota soy? ¿¿Cómo me voy a subir a un carro con alguien que quiere sobornarme cuando yo debería sobornarlo a él?

Supongo que cuando Nací los doctores me dejaron caer, entonces ya no seria tanta mi culpa, pero qué estoy diciendo, NO más bien QUÉ estoy haciendo? Dios , creo que hoy no debí salir de mi casa.

-_ la verdad lo siento – _escuché y volteé mi cabeza hacia esa voz –_ la verdad no era mi intención- _continuó_- es que tengo problemas económicos, mi esposa me dejo bla bla bla bla._

_- pero esa no es la solución – _de dije

_-pero es que ………………..- pongo todos esos puntos por que dijo un poco de cosas-_

Acaso me creía psicólogo? No! Yo estoy estudiando derecho no psicología . Dios.

_-y entonces le dije esta bien, vete con él pero no te llevaras a Bruno- _Concluyó después de una hora, al fin se calla- ¿_qué puedo hacer?_

_-Por ahora lo primero que puedes hacer es acelerar necesito el tiempo – _mentira no lo necesitaba pero si quería que acelerara – _respecto a lo de Bruno, es su perro verdad? – _él asintió – _entonces puede hacer algunos trámites, y si el perro está a tu nombre va a ser mucho más fácil._

_- en serio?-_

_- si-_ miré hacia la ventana , gracias al cielo que habíamos llegado –_ hey mira ya llegamos – _abrí la puerta y baje del auto.

_- no le dirás a nadie verdad?_

_-no, claro que no, yo también haría lo mismo –_mentí para que me dejara en paz

-_sabes existe la posibilidad de que no pagues la multa, así estaríamos a mano._

_- en serio?-_pregunté entusiasmado.

- NO, ahora vez y paga antes de que rayen tu carro.

No aguanté más –_sabes qué? Espero que tu ex se quede con tu maldito perro –_cerré la puerta de la grúa y me dirigí hacia la caja, pagué y me metí en mi carro.

Quería llegar rápido a mi casa para ver si se acababa esta pesadilla.

Cuando al fin llegué a casa fui directamente a la cocina pues como dice el dicho "barriga llena, corazón contento". Pero algo no estaba bien mi oído captaba algo, y mente lo analizaba, algo que no fue muy frecuente el día de hoy, y si, en efecto era algo, eran susurros.

Afortunadamente en el closet de las chaquetas había un bate de baseball de cuando jugaba en la secundaria, lo tomé con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda tomé un patineta de cuando patinaba en la secundaria también, ahora que lo pienso, practiqué muchos deportes cuando tenia 15 ,16 años, que tiempos aquellos.

Llegué hasta el lugar en donde mi oído me indicaba. Decidí dejar la patineta afuera por si las moscas (**N.A. es un dicho colombiano)**, deslicé mi manos izquierda por la manilla de la puerta y con un ágil movimiento la abrí rápidamente, muy rápido para mi sorpresa.

Lo que vi me dejo atónito, ya mi día era histórico, "El día de porquería de Miroku"

Vi a mi pequeña hermana, Ayumi, besándose con un idiota, ¡qué demonios cree que estaba haciendo?

- QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AYUMI Y QUIÉN ES ÉL?

-_Miroku, llegaste temprano! _

_- Miroku, llegaste temprano-_ imité su voz –_Claro que llegué temprano, acaso no me ves? Y tú, no me has dicho tu nombre-_ dije tomándolo por la manga de la camisa y llevándolo hacia la puerta.

- _Mi nombre es Sean- _dijo tartamudeando

-_no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, sino , no respondo, hasta nunca – _y cerré la puerta.

-_No tenías que tratarlo así_

_- No tenias que tratarlo así – _Dios estoy repitiendo todo lo que dicen_- se supone que debías estar en el colegio, no besuqueándote con cualquier baboso._

_Él no es ningún baboso, es mi novio._

_desde cuando?_

_Desde hace 3 meses Miroku, ya no soy una niña, ya tengo 15 años entiéndelo_

_Ayumi, hay muchos japoneses en toda N.Y. por qué tienes que escoger a un gringo?_

_Eso no te incumbe _

_Sabes qué, no quiero volver a verlo aquí, me entiendes?_

_Es que tú ya no lo volverás a ver_

_MIROKU! – _era la voz de mi madre, y por el tono, la cosa se veía grande –_ ven acá_- se escuchaba desde la puerta.

_Ésta conversación queda pendiente _

_Si claro, ahora cómo te digo…… PAPÁ?_

_MIRA AYUMI, NO HABLES DE ÉL EN MI PRESENCIA ENTIENDES? - _ se lo dije en un tono que le quedó más claro que el agua.

_Como quieras._

Me dirigí hacia donde mi madre estaba

_ven Miroku, quiero que me acompañes al parqueadero.- _

Esta vez lo dijo en un tono suave pero sabia que era algo malo, pues parqueadero igual a carro, carro igual a algo malo, algo malo igual a regaño

- _Miroku…. Recuerdas hoy en la mañana que te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el carro?_

**Flash Back**

_**-**hijo ten cuidado con el carro-_

_- si mamá-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- **_si mamá – tragué saliva._

_-entonces…. Me puedes explicar ¡¿ CÓMO LLEGÓ UN RAYÓN A MI CARRO! Digo mi carro es negro, eso se ve horrible., me lo puedes explicar y espero que sea creíble , por que no te voy a aguantar la historia de que un perro vino y te lo rayó por qué no le diste un maldito pedazo de pan._

**Flash Back**

_- Sabes qué, espero que tu ex se quede con tu maldito perro_

vi. que aquel señor cogía una pequeña llave, pero no le di importancia y cerré la puerta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_- Maldito- _ murmuré

- Me decías Miroku?

Sabia muy bien que lo que diría me llevaría a la muerte, como desearía que me llamaran en éste momento.

Le expliqué todo lo ocurrido en mi interesante día, excepto lo de Ayumi, eso es algo que ella debía hacer, o hasta de pronto podría usar eso para chantajearla.

Mi madre sólo me dijo "Cómo se te ocurre dejar mi carro en la mitad de una avenida?", no supe como contestar a eso, así que sólo le di una sonrisa apenada.

_- ven, vamos a comer- _me dijo

Creo que ella sabía que no tenía la culpa del todo.

De lo que restaba del día, de dediqué a estudiar ya había "perdido un examen" no

podía darme el lujo de perder otros.

Ya eran las 8:30pm estaba cansado, pero tan cansado estaba que ni podía dormir o es que ¿los problemas no me dejaban en paz?

Decidí salir a dar un paseo para despegar mi mente y respirar aire fresco.

Tomé mi chaqueta, llaves, guantes, bufanda y gorro, la verdad es que hacia bastante frío. Salí del edificio de paso iría a comprar leche.

Iba metido en mis pensamientos, a veces creo que debería ser filósofo a ser abogado.

Un grito me saco de mi mente, se escuchaba cerca, era un grito desesperado pidiendo ayuda, para cuando llegué ya era tarde, había una mujer tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Dios mío, que impresión, me acerqué a ella mientras tomaba mi celular para llamar a emergencias o más bien a los forenses, vi su rostro, para mi sorpresa era la chica de esta mañana preguntándome la hora, me acerqué a verificar si aún vivía o si ya había pasado al más allá, y en efecto aún respiraba, entonces opté por llamar a emergencias.


	2. Una Extraña Coincidencia

Capitulo 2

**Una extraña coincidencia.**

A pocos minutos, 3 para ser exactos llegaron los paramédicos, se llevaron a la chica y me "secuestraron" pues dijeron que alguien debía hacerse cargo de ella ya que desconocían su identidad.

Cuando llegamos al hospital llamé a mamá

_Aló- contestaron del otro lado de la línea- hola, emmm mamá no creo que valla a llegar temprano……….no no me han asaltado por lo menos a mi no……….si estoy bien …………..iba a comprarla cuando pasó esto……… si comprare la leche mañana…… de acuerdo ……….pero cálmate, estoy bien…… si yo también …… bye._- colgué.

La verdad ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio, pero no podía dormir, baje a la cafetería, tomé un café y luego volví a subir.

Después de una hora salió el doctor, me dijo que ella estaba estable pero aún dormía, pero aún no han localizado a su familia, también me dijo que su deseaba pasar a verla, bien podía.

Bueno, por qué no verla, de todas formas la había salvado y de pronto podríamos hablar, sólo tendría que esperar a que despertara.

Una hora más tarde la bella durmiente se despertó, debo admitir que me dio mucho gusto.

_Quieres saber que horas son?- _

_Mmmmh?_- dijo volteándose hacia mí – _buen chiste-_ dijo con voz débil – _cómo llegué hasta aquí?_

_Pues estaba pasando por donde estabas, supongo que te escuché gritar y me dirigí hacia ti, cuando te vi , no sabia si llamar a emergencias o a los forenses_- una pequeña risa salió de sus labios-

_Me veía tan mal?_

_Pues te ves mejor ahora - _ hice una pausa – _y dime, cómo te llamas?_

_Sango, Sango Kazaki, y tú?_

_Miroku Kazakanna, un placer conocerte, pero no así en un hospital._

_Estuve hablando con ella hasta que se volvió a dormir, le escribí una nota y se la dejé en la mesita de noche. Con mi PSP._

_**QUERIDA SANGO:**_

_**En verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte, hubiera sido mejor en otro lugar, pero así se dieron las cosas.**_

_**Siento mucho no haberme despedido de ti, pero mañana vendré a ver cómo sigues.**_

_**Si necesitas algo llámame.**_

_**555-728-3264**_

**_PD: te dejo mi PSP para que no te aburras, y por favor, no borres mi juego._**

_**Miroku**_

Llegué a mi casa alrededor de las doce de la noche.

-_Miroku… despierta que se te va a hacer tarde-_ de nuevo la voz de mi madre.

Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo, eran las 7:30, llegué al baño guiándome por mis manos por que mis ojos aún no abrían, me tropecé con un par de cosas por el corto camino hacia el baño de mi habitación.

Tomé una ducha, me afeité y me dirigí hacia la cocina, allí me esperaba un buen desayuno.

Después de comer, saqué la basura. Dios como detesto ese trabajo.

No había hablado con Ayumi desde…. Lo que pasó, aún estaba un poco molesto, y me imagino que ella debía estar peor que yo.

Me dirigí a su cuarto, quería hablar con ella, después de todo es mi hermana y quería que le quedara claro esto.

Noté que estaba hablando por teléfono, me fui a mi habitación corriendo, sin que ella lo notara, y alcé la bocina.

_si, entonces nos vemos a las 8 en el central_

_esta bien…… te amo_

_yo también te amo_

_nos vemos _

_bye_

Analicé las voces, era obviamente Ayumi y ……. Ese inepto… es que acaso no entendía lo que le dije o qué? Esto ya es el colmo!... Pero no se quedará así, esta vez voy a hacer que lo entienda.

_Miroku…._

_Si mamá_

_Necesito que me hagas un favor_

_Que pasó- _dije llegando donde ella se encontraba

_Compra la leche_

_O.K. ya voy-_ tomé mi chaqueta, guantes, bufanda etc., hoy hacia bastante frió.

"_Entonces nos vemos a las 8 en el central."_

Esa frase resonaba en mi mente, no podía sacarla.

7:57am

Para salir de dudas fui al Central Park, que por cierto es algo grande, así que inspeccioné la zona que quedaba cerca de la casa. Esperé a que fueran las 8:00am tenia clases a las 9:00am, así que tenia tiempo para esperarlos, a menos que fueran a las 8:00pm pero me las arreglaría de no dejar salir a Ayumi.

La vi. Sentada en una banca con su chaqueta blanca, francamente no la hubiera reconocido si no la llevara puesta, ya que por el frío a la gente sólo se le ve en color del cabello.

Cinco minutos más tarde vi. al idiota, si el muy estúpido tras que no le convenía, la hacía esperar.

Me acerqué a un puesto donde vendían perros calientes, mejor conocidos como "hot dogs." Compré uno para "camuflarme". La bufanda me la puse alrededor del cuello, de forma que sólo se veían mis ojos. También me puse mis gafas de sol y en una esquina compré uno de esos gorros que sólo los compran los turistas, que por cierto se me veía un poco gay ya que los demás eran de niñas o no me entraban.

Ahora si, quede totalmente camuflado.

Al ver a ese baboso, idiota, lo que sea, acercándose a mi hermana, destrocé el hot dog con mi mano, que para rematar estaba caliente.

_disculpe señor, se encuentra usted bien?_

_Perfectamente – _dije entre dientes sin voltearlo a ver-_déme otro_ – dije colocando el dinero en una mesita.

_Como usted diga-_ dijo recibiendo la plata.

No se que era lo que en verdad pensaba de mi, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar pensaría "carajo está acosando a esa niña, que hago, llamo a la policía o le digo a la niña que corra, pero ella está acompañada, naaa no creo que ese niñito la pueda proteger, parece estar desnutrido" jajajajajajajaja.

Al instante que me dieron lo pedido, me volteé y vi. que "sean" se estaba acercando a Ayumi para darle un f#$&n beso.

Por alguna razón no me estaba controlando, lancé el perro caliente, y, por alguna razón de física, la cual todavía no entiendo, este se abrió haciendo que su interior aterrizara en su cabello castaño. Me acordé de mis días como mariscal de campo.

**Flash back.**

_Miroku….. pásame el balón_

_Ahí te va_

_Plafff!_

_Miroku, este es el quinto niño que lesionas en esta semana debes aprender a medir tu fuerza, tenemos un campeonato que ganar y lamento decirte esto, pero estás fuera del equipo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**_Qué es esto?- _dijo una voz dijo una voz femenina refiriéndose a cómo cayó un perro caliente del cielo.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba Ayumi, sentí que mi caminar era algo extraño, estaba un poco encorvado bajaba mi cabeza.

_-¡Miroku! Se lo voy a decir a mamá _

_-No me importa_- seguí caminando, mi blanco no era Ayumi, era ÉL.

-_Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- _dijo de nuevo Ayumi

_- No te importa y cállate! – _al terminar de decir esto mi brazo y antebrazo retrocedieron, mi puño se encontraba firme, cambié la dirección de mi brazo, y éste se clavo en la mejilla . Obviamente no le pegué tan duro, porque podía dejarlo con la cara torcida por lo flaco que estaba, es que acaso ese niño no comía o que?

-_Te advertí que no te metieras más con mi hermana-._

_-Miroku-_

**- **_Te dije que te calles Ayumi-_

_- Pero ahí vienen …..- _no completo fu oración ya que fue interrumpida por una palabra que resumiría todo.

_-_QUIETO!

Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una mirada de Sean, pero esa mirada decía "te lo advertí"

Los policías me agarraron por los brazos, eran dos bravucones, no había forma de luchar, me pusieron unas esposas que por cierto molestan demasiado, me metieron en el carro y me llevaron a la comisaría.

Ya llevaba esperando mas de 3 horas en esta cárcel de porquería, pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

_estás fuera_- me dijo el guardia

_qué?- _pregunté asombrado.

_O, prefieres quedarte aquí?_, porque _por mi seria genial.-_ dijo el guardia poniendo una cara de prevención.

NO! No gracias-respondí. Salí lo más alejado que pude del guardia

Pero algo no salió bien, no seria tan malo hacer eso con mujeres, pero de hombre a hombre…?... no, lo modificaré, de GAY a hombre? Se me revolvió el estomago.

Esta bien, lo diré………. El muy pt0 me tocó el trasero, como una palmada pero que asco!

Como lo hice en ocasiones anteriores, mi brazo y antebrazo se inclinaron hacia atrás, pero esta vez fue distinto….pensé bien las cosas.

1° eso era violación, podía demandarlo, pero eso significaría llegar a un juicio y créanme….. no quiero volver aquí..

2° podía poner las quejas y a ese tipo o ¿tipa? Lo botarían…… pero barro (**n.a. barro pobrecito o algo asi.**)

Entonces fui a poner las quejas, pero creo q después de todo, el sombrerito tiene la culpa…….maldito sombrero.

Mamá estaba de brazos cruzados esperándome afuera, sabia que me esperaba una larga charla, mientras me llevaba a la universidad.

Todo el camino fue BLA BLA BLA.y más bla lo que me decía, lo volvía a repetir y no salía de ese tema.

_y cómo se te ocurre pegarle a un niño de 16 años Miroku, tú tienes 20_

_Ya lo sé, me lo has repetido 7 veces en 2 minutos._

_Miroku, después seguiremos hablando acerca esto, con Ayumi, ella no queda fuera del tema._

_O.k. mamá, see ya!-_y me bajé del auto

_Tan grande y tu mamita te trae Miroku? Ja!-_dijo una voz muy familiar en tono de burla.

_No te creas, necesitaba un aventón, además es una larga historia que no quiero recordar Inu Yasha_


	3. ¿Se conocían?

**Hola.. bueno pues alfin puedo escribir una nota ( soy muy traste con el computador) en fin…**

**Gracias por sus reviews… me hacen muy feliz, quiero agradecerle a Dana-sama ya que ella me ha ayudado con algunos capitulos del fic, a tenido muxa paciencia escuchandome cuando se me da la gana, y lo más importante… es que ella me dio las agallas de hacer el fic …. Thanks Dana-sama. **

**Bueno sin más que decir aquí los dejo con el cap 3**

**Capitulo. 3.**

**¿Se Conocían? **

-_ja, tan mal te trataron – _

_- eso y mucho más-_

Mi próxima clase era dentro de una hora, la de Inu Yasha también así que disfrutamos esos 60 minutos hablando en la cafetería, por mi parte, le conté lo que había pasado durante estos dos días, el lió con Ayumi, Sean, Sango etc.

Él me comentó que su hermano mayor, bueno, su medio hermano se había ido del país.

_y eso fue todo lo que pasó- _concluí

_jajajajaja- _creo que necesitaba ir al baño

_gracias Inu Yasha, me subes el ánimo –_ dije sarcásticamente.

_Y respecto a esa chica, la de los forenses, cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?_

Sango

Eso, Sango, ¿ya la cambiaste por Koharu?

escupí el jugo que tenía en la garganta por la sorpresa-_qué? – _dije con voz débil ya que estaba tosiendo.

_Si entonces por qué le dijiste que te llamara y que volverías a verla para saber que todo iba bien, o es que acaso……. ¿Fuiste tú quien la asaltó?_

_No digas idioteces Inu Yasha, no sé por qué le dije eso, pero no tiene importancia._

_Espera un momento…… cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_

_Ya te lo dije 3 veces, Sango, Sango Kazaki_ por qué?

_Por casualidad, tiene el cabello color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos?_

_Si, de donde la conoces._

_Tengo mucho tiempo de no verla, díselo a ahome, ellas sí que son amigas._

_Decirme qué Inu yasha?_- era la voz de ahome

_NO, nada-_ ambos me miraron con cara extraña, cosa que no me gustó mucho, me hacían sentir como un bicho raro.-_esta bien, ahome, por casualidad conoces a una tipa que se llama Sango…..- _Ahome me interrumpió

_Sango Kazaki?_ –Inu Yasha y yo asentimos a la vez- _si somos grande amigas desde la secundaria._

_Desde la edad de piedra. - _ Dijo Inu Yasha

_Cállate Inu Yasha, tú eres mayor que yo –_ volteó a verme – _qué hay con ella?_

_Lo que pasa es que……- _miré a Inu Yasha , este me devolvió la mirada pero decía "que pasa Miroku……. Sólo dile, aunque también sé que volverá histérica"- _lo que pasa es….. nada ahome, son bobadas mías._

_Miroku, Inu Yasha…… no soy boba díganme._

_Estás segura de eso ahome?- _Dijo Inu Yasha

_Cállate, Miroku, Sango es mi amiga…… dime que pasa con ella, y de dónde la conoces._

_Ahome, tengo clase – _aunque era mentira, faltaba aún 15 minutos, sólo quería salir de ella, sabia que se pondría histérica.

_Yo también tengo clase, pero dímelo._

_Si te lo digo, me prometes que no vas a hacer más preguntas?_

_Lo prometo - _ de sus labios salio una sonrisa de victoria…… aunque no creo que esa sonrisa dure por mucho tiempo.

_Sango está en el hospital "New York" creo que la quisieron asaltar anoche alrededor de las 8:_40pm y tiene una herida en su estómago…..contenta?_-_sus ojos se mostraban angustiado y horrorizados

_Ahome…_…..estas bien?- dije poniéndole la mando derecha en su hombro

_Si Miroku…… gracias por el dato- _se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar.

_Ahome… adonde vas_?- Preguntó Inu Yasha

_Acaso no es lógico_, voy a ver a Sango.

_Yo voy contigo, adiós Miroku _– se despidió Inu Yasha

_Adiós, no vemos allá entonces_- ambos asintieron.

Al rato de que Inu Yasha y Ahome se fueron, miré mi reloj MALDICION! Levaba diez minutos de retraso, corrí hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitían, por suerte llegué antes de que cerraran la puerta

_Profesor, por favor déjeme entrar_

_Señor Kazakanna, lleva diez minutos de retraso, tiene dos opciones, la primera es que entre pero le bajo su nota, y la otra es que se valla y no le pasará nada._

"_maldición"- _pensé – _prefiero quedarme en su clase._

_Pues entonces no pierda más tiempo – _se hizo a un lado permitiéndome pasar.

**Narración hecha por Sango**

_**QUERIDA SANGO:**_

_**En verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte, hubiera sido mejor en otro lugar, pero así se dieron las cosas.**_

_**Siento mucho no haberme despedido de ti, pero mañana vendré a ver cómo sigues.**_

_**Si necesitas algo llámame.**_

_**555-728-3264**_

_**PD: te dejo mi PSP para que no te aburras, y por favor, no borres mi juego.**_

_**Miroku**_

_**- **que lindo de su parte - _Murmuré

La verdad no entiendo como un completo extraño se preocupa por mi, puede que se sienta culpable….. Pero ¿por qué? Acaso el me atracó?... no claro que no, si él lo hubiera hecho… obviamente no estaría aquí.

Tomé en mis manos el PSP ….. Vamos a ver… donde se enciende…. Ya está….. A ver…. Que juegos tiene….. hummm _"need for speed"_ probemos con este …

ya han pasado quince minutos desde que empecé a jugar…. La verdad es que él es muy bueno en este juego.

Creo que fue muy riesgoso salir a esa hora – "_entonces por qué lo hiciste?_" – no sé, sólo necesita pensar –** "**_no ese no es el verdadero motivo_**" – **claro que si lo es - "_si claro" – _cállate – "_Sango, Sango, Sango _. " pero qué hago…. Me estoy hablando en tercera persona….. que graciosa…._ "no eres tú, soy yo , tu conciencia" – _que te calles! Genial

**Narración por Inu Yasha**

_sabes Inu Yasha – _dijo cerrando la puerta del carro -_Sango desde hace varios días quería hablar contigo_

_Por qué? - _digo tenia rato de no verla, me imagino que ha cambiado mucho, pero….. por qué dejé que esa pequeña amistad se dañara? Tal vez fue por el tonto de Kuranosuke, aunque él no fuera una mala persona, la logró alejar de nosotros, excepto de Ahome.

_Si…_. Sabes, cada vez que hablo con ella, me pregunta como estas

_Entonces voy a visitarla en buen momento_.

Estábamos parados en frente la habitación de Sango.

_antes de entrar….quiero que sepas que Sango ha pasado por momentos difíciles últimamente …. Ayer cortó con Kuranosuke, así que ni preguntes por él._

_Esta bien, y gracias, casi meto la pata._

_Descuida_

_Ahome deslizó su mano por la manilla de la puerta, ésta se abrió, la habitación era como cualquier otra…. Blanca, vimos a Sango jugando ¿PSP? De lo que recuerdo de ella era que detestaba esos aparatos….¿¿pero tanto había cambiado?_

_Hola ¿Sango? – _dijo ahome extrañada de que la misma Sango que detestaba los video juegos, se estuviera divirtiendo con uno

_Ahome!_! - volteó a verme – _Inu Yasha, eres tu? –_una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – _que agradable sorpresa – _me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño abrazo – _como has estado?_

Bien, ahora estoy estudiando en al N.Y.U. (New York University), me transfirieron hace dos semanas

En serio? Yo también estudio allí, sólo que no he podido estar mucho tiempo por allá, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estar aquí ahora mismo no me ayuda.

Me dio mucho gusto volverla a ver… aunque se notaba en sus ojos una mirada triste, la verdad siempre la he recordado como una persona alegre.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegamos.

_toc-toc.(sonido de puerta) Puedo pasar- _era la voz de Miroku.

_Si adelante_

_**Narración hecha por Miroku.**_

_Hola Sango como andas? –_

_Bien gracias, Miroku ellos son……_

_Yo sé quienes son… hola ahome - _dije saludandola con un beso en la mejilla (**n.a. no piensen mal, Miroku solo ve a ahome como una amiga… nada mas)**- Como andas Inu Yasha - estrechándole la mano - los conozco desde hace rato, a ahome en la N.Y.U. y a Inu Yasha desde la secundaria.

_Ya veo….- _dijo tratando de acomodarse mientras ahome le movía la almohada en un ángulo en el que quedara bien.

_Y dime…_.. _has usado el PSP_ - ella sólo asintió – _te ha gustado?_

_Si, tiene muy buenas gráficas_

_Me alegra…..y… cuando volverás a la U. – _Pregunté.

_El doctor dijo que me darán de alta pasado mañana._

_Sango has hablado con tus padres?_

_No….no creo q les interese, además están de viaje, pero de todas formas no los llames._

Creo que Sango es una chica que tiene problemas con sus padres…. Bueno… todo el mundo lo tiene.

**Flash back**

(Miroku a la edad de 6 años)

_Miroku… ven acá en este instante jovencito!_

_NO! _

_SI NO VIENES ACÁ AHORA MISMO, LLAMARÉ A TU PADRE!_

_LLÁMALO…… DE TODAS FORMAS ÉL NUNCA ESTÁ AQUÍ- _le grité desde mi escondite…. Que tonto

_etc. etc. etc. ya no me acuerdo de lo que me dijo, pero si me acuerdo de que fue lo que me hizo, TRES SEMANAS SIN TLEVISIION NI NINTENDO _**N.A. video juegos… consolas, play station, ustedes me entenderán me encantan.)**

**Fin del Flash back.**

_Bueno ya me tengo que ir – _dijo Ahome- _tengo clase.-_continuó

_-Si yo también -_ dijo Inu Yasha - _te llevo ahome? – _volteó a mirarla

_Si gracias, adiós Sango, vendré a verte mañana - _le dio un pequeño abrazo – _adiós Miroku_

_Nos vemos – _salieron de la habitacióny cerraron la puerta – _cómo la has pasado Sango? – _que estúpido, como uno se las pude pasar en un hospital?me senté en una silla que estaba cerca la cama de Sango_.- cómo te han tratado los doctores?_

_Mm… - _se quedó pensando - _Pues la he pasado…….. normal, no creo que se las pueda pasar bien en un hospital y pues ya no vienen casi doctores, mas bien mandan internos (**n.a. los internos son enfermeros, bueno mas bien son estudiantes de medicina que trabajan como enfermeros para coger experiencia**)_

Me quedé conversando con Sango mucho tiempo……… mentira sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, pero era muy agradable hablar con ella.

**Narración por Ahome.**

_entonces después de entregar el ensayo, me dijeron que ya no era necesario, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de trasnocharme me dicen que me devuelva con eso? – _fue lo último que dije antes de chocarme con algo en los pasillos del hospital – _auch! –_ dije sobándome la cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba en el piso.

_Lo siento mucho –_dijo un hombre extendiendo su mano hacia mi – _no debí cruzar hacia este pasillo tan rápido._

_Descuida – _dije tomando su mano

_Ahome estas bien?_ - dijo Inu Yasha poniéndose a mi lado

_Si_

En realidad era guapo y joven, creo que era un interno por su atuendo color verde que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello color castaño, como quien dice "esta bueno".

_en verdad lo siento, pero debo irme, adiós – _empezó a correr por los pasillos de nuevo

_adiós –_ ¿adiós?

_Ahome , vámonos –_ dijo Inu Yasha en un tono serio, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

_Estás celoso …_..Inu Yasha?

_Feh! Celoso yo? De él? Ahome por favor no sea ridícula –_ dijo mientras entraba la ascensor – _apresúrate o llegaremos tarde – _concluyó.

_Esta bien – y entré al ascensor._

**Narración hecha por Miroku.**

_Entonces después de mucho correr a Inu Yasha y a mí nos atraparon en las Vegas – concluí._

_Sango no paraba de reír y como todos sabemos… la risa es contagiosa, así que también empecé a reír, segundos más tardes los dos estábamos a punto de orinar, ya nos dolía el estomago. De repente pare mi risa, pues recordé que Sango había sido herida en esa zona._

_La vi y ya no reía sino que ponía sus manos en su estómago _

_sango te encuentras bien? –_pregunté preocupado

_Ahora no_

_Espera un momento, traeré un médico_

Salí de la habitación y corrí hacia un médico el cual estaba hablando con una enfermera, le dije al doctor lo que había sucedido, él por su parte me siguió hasta la habitación segundos después entro una enfermera y me sacó de allí.

Me senté en una silla que estaba en el pasillo, espere y espere la verdad me sentía culpable, no debí haberla hecho reír, supongo que debió dolerle mucho.

Después de unos largos minutos salió el doctor, me comentó que ella se encontraba bien, estaba dormida ya que le habían dado morfina por causa del dolor, y que si deseaba verla bien podía.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto, como lo había dicho el doctor, ella estaba dormida. Me senté en la silla donde anteriormente estaba, y la vi por algunos minutos, hasta que mi trasero de cansó entonces me levanté, me acerqué a ti, te veías tranquila, como si el dolor que sentiste hace algunos momentos no hubiera existido.

_Miroku……. Eres tu? – _dijiste con voz soñolienta

_Si Sango soy yo_

_Ven acá - _ya tu voz no se escuchaba soñolienta, más bien ¿borracha?

_Sango…_te encuentras bien?

_Perfectamente Miroku_

_Entonces por que actúas así?_

_No, no estoy actuando, sólo esta es una parte de mi que aún no conocías – _dijiste jalándome del brazo, haciendo que me sentara en la cama – _todavía no te he dado las gracias por "salvarme de la muerte" – _lo dijo en un tono algo sarcástico.

_No fue nada_

_Oh…. Claro que si lo fue - _ ahora su voz sonaba algo…¿pícara? – _porque si no lo hubieras hecho….yo no estaría aquí, ni nos hubiéramos conocido… ¿no lo crees?_

_Tienes razón _

_De un momento a otro_ sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y que mis manos estaba en su delicado cuello, tal como en mi sueño……. Sólo que ahora estábamos en un hospital

Nos estábamos besando

**Ok eso es todo por hoy..**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto, como ya les dije antes…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Bueno pues..bye.**


	4. Visita Inesperada

**Capitulo 4.**

**Visita inesperada.

* * *

**

**Narración por Miroku**

Por alguna razón extraña, me aparte de ella

_qué pasa?_

Ni siquiera se que me pasa a mi ….. crees que te puedo responder? - _Sango tú no estas en las mejores condiciones, nos acabamos de conocer..y …. – _

_Y qué?_

_No recordarás nada – _hice una pausa – _mañana vendré a ver como sigues, nos vemos._

Salí de la habitación, estaba muy pero MUY confundido, nunca me había comportado así con una chica… además la acababa de conocer, y pues agradable y simpática si era pero… … lo que sea, ella no me interesa.

Una vez más tendría que irme a casa por el Subway, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre. llegué a casa, ya era de noche, hice mi rutina de llegar a la cocina, calentar la comida en el microondas, irme al living, prender la t.v. y comer.

_Miroku….. llegas tarde_

Genial ahora que se cree para "regañarme" si por su culpa estuve en la cárcel toda la mañana.

_Miroku llegas tarde_ – Imité su voz de nuevo

_Quieres dejar de hacer eso_?

_Quieres dejar de hacer eso_? - de nuevo

_Basta_

_Que quieres?_

_Por qué eres así?_

_Por qué eres así? - _vuelve y juega.

_Cállate_

_Entonces vete, acaso no venias a hablar_

_A eso venia pero contigo no se puede._

_Contigo no se puede - _es divertido remedarla.

_Sabes qué… ojala te hubieras podrido allá en la cárcel_ –dicho esto se fue a su habitación

_Que tierna_

_Miroku – _genial ahora mi madre._- qué pasó?_

_Discutimos….. que raro verdad? –_ lo dije sarcásticamente.

_Si, Ayumi - _alzó su voz para que ella pudiera escucharla. – _necesitamos hablar – _luego me miro a mi – _los tres._

_Qué? _– pregunte

_Acaso crees que no voy a tomar medidas por lo de esta mañana? Y por lo del carro?_

_Pero tú sabes muy bien el él no le conviene, y respecto el carro…. Tú sabes lo que pasó._

_Que pasó – _dijo Ayumi que recién llegaba la living

_Estoy muy molesta…. Con ambos, uno le pega a uno niño, y la otra se encuentra a escondidas con su novio, será que alguien me puede explicar lo que pasó?_

_Mira, que tu preciosa hija me la he pillado con su novio dos veces._

_Miroku – _dijo Ayumi algo molesta y como no, si la estaba tirando al agua_- simplemente estás celoso_

_Ayumi _- la reprendió

_Como te decía –_continué – _acordaron en encontrarse en el Central Park a las 8:00am, y qué te dijo Ayumi para que saliera?_

_Ayumi – _dijo mi madre - _Me dijiste que irías a la casa de Megan_

_Ahí lo tienes – _dije en tono victorioso y con una gran sonrisa

_Sabes también lo que pasó mamá - _dijo Ayumi en tono desafiante igual que su mirada fija en mi- _Miroku escuchó mi conversación, supongo que después de eso me siguió y…. me pegó a sean, pero antes de eso le tiró un hot dog. _

_Qué?... Miroku, hay mucha gente muriéndose de hambre y tú desperdiciando la comida – _se volteó a ver a Ayumi –_ pero sabes hija… te estaba protegiendo - _se volteó a verme –_ y Miroku.. estuvo muy mal que le pegaras a un niño de tan solo 16 años, tú tienes 20,con violencia no se resuelve nada, y si creen que les voy a aplaudir por lo que han hecho y deshecho en estos dos días están muy equivocados, saben que obviamente están castigados verdad?_

_Pero la estaba protegiendo_

_No me interesa tu maldita protección_

_BASTA, que es ese vocabulario Ayumi, desde ahora en adelante, Miroku, llevarás a Ayumi al colegio, ya no te irás es Subway, ninguno de los dos saldrán a algún lugar, de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa, lo mismo para ti Miroku, de la universidad a la casa, de la casa a la universidad me entienden?_

_Si señora – dijimos los dos al tiempo_

_Y Ayumi, dame tu celular, de ahora en adelante no quiero ver hombres en la casa, lo mismo para ti Miroku, no quiero ver mujeres por acá_

_Pero mamá, por qué no le quitas el celular a Miroku también?_

_Por que a él si necesito localizarlo._

Cuando mamá quería poner disciplina si que lo hacia, pero la pregunta del millón es…… ¿ seré capaz de sobrevivir con Ayumi tanto tiempo?...no mejor aún….¿saldrá viva?

_no creas que será un gusto Miroku_ – dijo Ayumi levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_No creas que será un gusto –_ repetí para mi mismo

Llevé los platos a la cocina los lavé no sin antes apagar la T.V. después de hacer tan forzado trabajo me dirigí a mi habitación, me senté en el escritorio y empecé a estudiar, después pasé a mi laptop y comencé a hacer mi ensayo, mínimo eran doce páginas, una larga noche me esperaba.

* * *

_- Miroku despierta ya es tarde_ – decía mi madre sacudiéndome

- _pero si apenas son las 7:30am, tengo clases a las 10:_00am – dije fregándome los ojos

- _recuerda que debes llevar a Ayumi al colegio, levántate y báñate estaré preparando el desayuno_.

_Maldita sea – _dije fregándome los ojos

Me levanté estrellándome con todo lo que estaba a mi paso, que raro, llegué al baño me di una ducha, me afeité etc. etc.… llegué a la cocina, allí estaba Ayumi

_Miroku… no te tardes, sino tendré problemas y si los tengo… tú también los tendrás._

_Ayumi – _la reprendió mamá, jaja alfin la callan

_Tranquila hermanita, créeme que estarás de primera en el colegio_

Y así fue, sólo que nos tocó esperar 15 minutos para que abrieran la puerta, quién la mandó a ser así…. Ahora tendrá que esperara bastante para que le recoja.

_-Ayumi mañana te levantaré mas temprano, no quiero que mi hermana llegue tarde a clases- _dicho esto… ella cerró la puerta, casi la deja giratoria.

Era la primera batalla ganada pero por supuesto no la última, por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es dormir, anoche me acosté a la 1:00am estudiando y no creo que con estas fuerzas pueda seguir ganando.

Llegué a casa estaba fundido, me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes encontré una nota.

**Miroku 'n Ayumi:**

**Hoy llegaré tarde de la oficina, me acaban de avisar que tengo una junta muy importante, después les cuento.**

**Aquí les dejo dinero para una pizza, y por favor Miroku, no dejes a Ayumi sola.**

**Besos**

**Mamá.**

Después de leerla, me dirigí a mi habitación la verdad no podía con mi cuerpo, y me acosté a dormir.

**Narración por Ahome**

TIRURU RIRURIRU (se supone que es el timbre del celular.)

Empecé a buscar mi celular en el bolso, lo más rápido que podía pero siempre, por más que intentaba se me perdía.

_debo empezar a poner el celular en un bolsillo del bolso - _metí la mano en este – _no te podías esconder de mi para siempre – _vi. la pantalla, en esta se identificaba el numero- _Kuranosuke – _murmuré para mi misma.

_Dijiste algo ahome?_ – preguntó Inu Yasha

_No, no nada_

_Ahome, no vas a contestar?- _me preguntó al ver que dejaba el móvil en la mesa

_Digamos que es una llamada la cual…_… _no me interesa_ – dije mientras miraba el aparato

_Es tu vecino, el que siempre te molesta? – _dijo tratando de averiguar la identidad del aquel "sujeto"

_No- _el aparato dejo de sonar- _era Kuranosuke_

TIRURU RIRURIRU

_Y por que no contestas?_

_No me interesa._

_Ya veo._

_Contesta tú, y dile que hicimos una apuesta y que te quedaste con mi celular._

_Ok_

Tomó el celular que aún seguía sonando

_Kuranosuke, hablas con Inu Yasha - _dijo mientras oprimía el botón de speaker –_como andas?_

_Hola Inu Yasha, bien y tu que mas?_

_Bien bien_

_Hey Inu Yasha, estás con ahome?_

me miró por un instante, estaba dudando, le hice señas de que dijera que no estaba ni por ahí_-No pero si tengo su celular._ – respiré aliviada

_Estás seguro?_

_Hombre claro que si, acaso estás aquí como para saberlo?_

_No_

_Entonces?_

_Ok,_ - se escuchó un silencio del otro lado de la línea - _Por casualidad sabes que se ha hecho Sango? tengo días sin verla, ni saber de ella._

Claro que tienes días sin saber de ella, ni siquiera has hecho el intento de llamarla, jaja si en verdad la quisieras como dices ya la hubieras llamado, es mi mínimo que podías hacer.

Inu Yasha dudó un momento.

_Inu Yasha, estas ahí_? – preguntaba Kuranosuke

Rápidamente le hice una nota que decía así:

"Inu Yasha, si le dices donde está Sango, te mato " pero ya era tarde… se lo había dicho.

_si ella esta allá_

_Gracias Inu Yasha, voy para allá._

_Pero ella ya está bien – _dijo Inuyasha tratando de embarajar su error.

_No importa, ya voy para allá, gracias Inuyasha, y mándale saludos a ahome, nos vemos._ – y colgó.

_Eres un tonto Inuyasha –_ dije buscando en mi celular el numero de Sango.

_Ahome esto es algo que ELLOS deben arreglar –_ dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ellos", además de quitarme el celular.

_Pero ella es mi amiga_ – tomé el celular de nuevo.

_La mía también, pero deja que ella resuelva esto sola_

_Ya lo sé, sólo voy a avisarle que Kuranosuke va para allá._

_NO! –_dijo tomando me celular, esta vez si no lo pude alcanzar.

_Esta bien, ganaste, pero en verdad necesito el celular._

_Ok. Ten, - _me entregó su celular.

_Inuyasha no seas tan infantil, dámelo ya._

_Se que si te lo doy, vas a llamar a Sango……. espera_ – me quitó el celular-_casi olvido que también está grabado aquí, - _solo veía que tecleaba y tecleaba mas – _ahora si, toma – _me extendió su celular.

_Y si necesitas llamar_ ?

_Entonces me gastaré tus minutos_, _me imagino que tu harás lo mismo_

_Inuyasha, no seas tonto, devuélvemelo _

_Ahome, acaso no entiendes que no te lo voy a dar? – _Miro su reloj – _voy a llegar tarde a clases, nos vemos ahome._

_Cuando me lo devolverás?_

_Cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar –_ se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a clases, creo,

Pero acaso que se cree! Y si me llaman que pensaran?

Ok, tan malo no puede ser, debe haber algo divertido en tu celular Inuyasha – pensaba mientras revisaba las llamadas que había hecho, - _a ver…Miroku, miroku, shirly, josh, mary, christine, christine, miroku, josh, miroku, que tanto habla con Miroku, ahome, acaso me llamó a mi? Cuando? A ver.. – _buscaba la forma de saber la hora - _a las 12:00pm? -_mis ojos se abrieron hasta decir no mas –_ espérate… este no es mi numero…bueno eso explica algunas cosas – _deje el celular en la mesa, y mire mi reloj -_que! Ya son las 10:00! Dios voy a llegar tarde – _tomé el celular y lo guardé, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a clase.

* * *

**Narración hecha por Miroku**

**TIC, TAC, MIROKU, WAKE UP IT´S GETTING LATE**

_what the &#"_ (digamos que dijo fuck) _QUE! SON LAS 9:40 maldito despertador, por que no suenas más temprano! _((N.A: pobresito... siempre lo pongo a correr))

**TIC, TAC MIRO..**

_Cállate –_ le pegué con todas mis fuerzas creo que hasta lo dañe

_Dios esto no m puede estar pasando, otra vez no – _me puse los zapatos como pude, medio me peiné, tomé mis cosas y Salí corriendo del edificio hacia la estación del Subway.

8 minutos mas tardes, ya me encontraba en la universidad, menos mal que esos transportes si son rápidos.

Entré al salón, que milagro que me dejaron entrar, últimamente no lo habían hecho.

_Muy buenos días para todos_ – dijo el profesor dando inicio a la clase

_Je, que tienen de buenos _– murmuré para mi mismo

_Sabes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Miroku._

_Ahh? Hola Koharu, no te había visto._

_Si, ya me di cuenta - _creo que lo dijo Sarcásticamente – _hacia bastante no te veía por aquí – _me sonrió.

_Si pues…_.. _tuve algunos percances_

_Me alegra verte de nuevo_

_Lo mismo –_luego me volteé hacia el profesor, que parecía verme desde hace rato, solo espero que no me saque.

_Hoy haremos un examen, así que todos saquen una hoja por favor y den todo de si que esta nota es muy importante, suerte para todos_

Creo que no

**

* * *

Narración hecha por Sango.**

Mmmm… me duele mi estomago, – "_y si supieras por que te duele, estarías avergonzada, anoche fue un momento MUY revelador" – _que hice? – "_estás segura que quieres recordar lo que hiciste anoche con miroku? Por que YO o sea TÚ no quisiera recordarlo" – _ay cállate y dime, se supone que eres mi conciencia, debes ayudarme – "_ok, ok pero después no digas que no te lo advertí"._

**Flash back**

_Sango…. te encuentras bien?_

_Perfectamente Miroku_

_Entonces por qué actúas así_

_No, no estoy actuando, sólo esta es una parte de mi que aún no conocías – _dijiste jalándolo del brazo, haciendo que me sentara en la cama – _todavía no te he dado las gracias por "salvarme de la muerte" – _lo dijiste en un tono algo sarcástico.

_No fue nada_

_Oh…. Claro que si lo fue - _tu voz sonaba algo… ¿pícara? – _porque si no lo hubieras hecho….yo no estaría aquí, ni nos hubiéramos conocido… ¿no lo crees?_

_Tienes razón _

**Fin del flash back**

Y qué pasó después? – "_eso te lo dejo de tarea" – _DIME! –"_ok, pero cálmate…… lo besaste" – QUE QUÉ? _…. Ay que horror, ahora debe estar pensando que soy una cualquiera – "_cálmate Sango no es para tanto solo fue un simple besito, después se volvió algo apasionado y ya" – _si claro, como tú no tienes que verle la cara.

Suspendí la conversación con mi conciencia al ver que la puerta se abría, vi. Un rostro al cual no le quería ver en mucho tiempo

_Sango, te encuentras bien? Que paso_?- era Kuranosuke.

_Kuranosuke _– murmuré –_estoy bien como lo podrás ver, solo me asaltaron – _dije sarcásticamente y en un tono muy frío

_Sango, por que me tratas así_?

_Sabes qué, VETE y no vuelvas, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE. Así será mucho mas facil para ambos si no te apareces por mi camino._

_Sango ya te dije que fue un error. – _puso sus manos es mis hombros

_Y los errores tienen consecuencias, acéptalas –_ quité sus manos sobre mi – _vete._

_Por lo que más quieras, Sango, escúchame. – _se volteó para dar unos cuantos pasos y luego me miró – _por favor._

_NO, tu mismo destruiste lo que por años habíamos construido, ya eres parte de mi pasado._

_todo paso tan rápido, no sabia lo que hacia y….._

_Kuranosuke, vete no me hagas llamar a los enfermeros para que te saquen_

_Sango yo…. – _dio unos pasos hacia la puerta – _en verdad te amo y te juro que no sabes cuanto lo siento – _y se fue.

Es que acaso no entendía que me dolía verlo? Que me dolió lo que me hizo? - una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla – no, no lloraré por él - la quité con mis dedos – lo mejor será que me olvide de los que paso entre los dos, no creo que pueda aceptar otra traición de esa clase, y mucho menos de su parte.

**Flash Back**

_kuranosuke… - _dije con algo de furia y tristeza a la vez al ver esta escena tan ….. vergonzosa.

_sango esto no es lo que parece – _esa frase me la conozco al derecho y al revés, cree que soy idiota y que no se que ahora mismo esta teniendo un momento de placer? Y se atreve a decir que no esta haciendo nada con una fulana en ropa interior y él esposado en la cama. Por Dios.

_Púdrete Kuranosuke, crees que nací ayer y que no se que es lo que estas haciendo - _mi vista empezaba a nublarse. Maldición por qué otra vez, acaso no le quedo claro lo que le dije la primera vez que paso esto. – _eres un desgraciado Kuranosuke - _murmuré al salir de su habitación.

**Fin del flash back**

**

* * *

Narración hecha por Miroku.**

ya eran las 3:00pm había terminado clases, por el momento, ahora tendría que recoger a mi "querida" Ayumi jajajaja se supone que debía irla a buscar hace dos horas pero no me iba a salir de clases, además… espero que ella aún no se halla ido

Durante el camino pasaron 20 minutos, encendí la radio y estaban pasando B.Y.O.B. (de system of a down) me encanta esta canción

_Kneeling roses disappearing into moses' dry mouth… - _sentía una pequeña vibración seguida de una melodía bastante familiar, mire entre las piernas y en efecto… era mi celular. Con mi mano derecha contesté, puse el móvil en mi oreja apoyándome en mi hombro y le baje el volumen a la música. Era Ayumi

_Que pasó?_ – pregunte tranquilamente, era obvio que sabia que pasaba, se suponía que debía recogerla hace dos horas y media

_Que qué pasa Miroku? Se supone que debías recogerme hace mas de dos horas_

_Ya voy en camino_

_Por donde vas_

_Voy en camino Ayumi así que espérame_ – ya empezaba a sacarme de quicio

_Sabes qué… me voy_

_A donde?_

_Miroku no seas estúpido, voy a casa… en subway tomé tu tarjeta, sabia que te demorarías._

_Mira tú conmigo no vas a hacer lo que se te dé la gana me vas a esperar quieras o no _

_No quiero esperarte, ya llevas dos horas y media de retraso, si le dices a mama que me fui, yo le diré que te demoraste_

_NO, vas a quedarte ahí, me entiendes_

_Miroku ya hablo tu mismo idioma, y te entiendo perfectamente, pero no voy a esperarte_

_Ya estoy llegando, así que mas te vale quedarte ahí para no perder mas tiempo_

_Eso, acelera, te doy cinco minutos, crees que en ese tiempo puedes llegar? _

_Parece como tu me estuvieras haciendo un favor, lo cual nunca vas a hacer ni yo te lo pediré, soy tu hermano mayor, así que te quedas allí y ya, nos vemos – y colgué_

_Hmp! Es insoportable! No se como sus amigas se la soportan_

**

* * *

Narración por ayumi**

_desgraciado, crees que tengo tu tiempo?_

_Entonces vienes? _

_Nada, ya viene por mi, será para otro día_

_Esta bien_

_Sean no creo que sea buena idea que Miroku te vea, mejor vete, además estás retrasado_

_Ok, bien nos vemos. – _me dio un beso en la mejilla

_Bye._

A lo lejos vi el carro de mama, pero qué demonios Miroku le hizo, esto no se lo voy a perdonar.

Justo a las 3:30 él se digna a aparecer.

_Miroku por que tan tarde y ¿qué demonios le hiciste al carro? – _dije sentándome en el asiento del ¿pasajero? (**n.a. q estúpida yo! Todos son pasajeros en fin, el que queda al lado del conductor.**)

_Primero se saluda no crees?_

**

* * *

Narración por Miroku**

_primero se saluda no crees, segundo, cambia ese vocabulario que no te queda nada bien, y tercero tuve un pequeño accidente, pero que ciega eres eso paso antes de ayer._

_Si lo que sea - _hizo una pausa – _Miroku, ya te dije que ese CD no me gusta_

_No es ningún CD el la radio_

_Pues cámbiala _

_Qué? No te escucho - _dije mientras le subía el volumen al equipo

_QUE LO QUITES! - _dijo tan fuerte que casi me deja sordo

Mientras le bajaba el volumen – _oye pero es mucho mejor que tus grupitos raros_

_Claro que no, eso es una guitarra con gritos, digo , qué tiene system of a down de diferente?_

_Todo_

_Como sea cambiaré la estación, ahh por cierto, tenemos que pasar por megan, tengo que hacer un trabajo con ella._

_No puedes hacerlo sola? – _dije mientras jalaba el volante hacia la izquierda, debíamos coger una autopista.

_No_

_Esta bien, pero no me gusta que hagas trabajos con ella y mucho menos que seas su amiga_

_Por qué?_

_Ayumi te parece normal que una persona se vista de negro todo el tiempo, que tenga un piercing en la nariz y unos 3 en la oreja, sea tan pálida se pinte de negro? a mi no me parece!_

_pero no tiene nada de malo... es su estilo_

_pero ella no es normal!_

_Que exagerado eres_

_Por cierto, mama llegara tarde_

_Si?_

_Aja, dejo una nota dijo que después nos contaba_

_Ok_

Después de eso, nadie volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba del camino, recogimos a megan, y después llegamos al apartamento, me sentía como un chofer. Ellas se fueron al cuarto de ayumi, mientras que yo hacia mi rutina en la cocina, solo que esta vez tome té y pedí una pizza. Ya eran las 5:30pm el trafico es horrible.

5 minutos mas tarde ésta llegó, llamé a las chicas, ellas comieron en el comedor, mientras yo me fui al living, encendí la t.v. y empecé a ver un juego de baseball, "New York Yankees Vs Tampa Bay"

Casi me da un yeyo (infarto) seguido de varias atragantadas (existirá esa palabra?) digo, el juego estaba muy interesante y al tiempo que lo veía comía, eso no es bueno para la digestión.

Después de ver mi emocionante juego, lavé mi plato, y me dispuse a darme una ducha, quería despejar mi mente.

Salí del baño con una toalla envuelta a la cadera, vi. La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta, me pareció extraño, ya que recordaba haberla cerrado, me volteé rápidamente, y vi. A Ayumi acompañada por Megan con una cámara

_demonios, SALGAN DE AQUÍ YA! – _quién sabe que cosas fotografiaron, acaso ese par no podía quedarse quieto?

Cerré la puerta, esta vez me aseguré que tuviera llave, me cambié de ropa, luego abrí el laptop y empecé a hacer uno de los tantos ensayos pedidos por los profesores.

* * *

jeje... bueno pues... sin muxo q decir... quiero agradecerles por los reviews, me hacen sentir feliz.

**Lah-chan: **sip, yo se... ya me habian dicho q era mala, cruel, burlona etc... solo t vas acostumbrando a q t digan eso

**JESZAS 111: **bueno pues ... me encantan, siempre he tenido esa pequeña obsecion ( obsecion?... yo diria q es mas q eso)

**MiDoRi:** mmm... no, no creo q me lo hayas mencionadoantes... gracias por decirlo, supongo.

**Dana-sama:** weno... mi ds... olvidate, es MIO y no sabes todo lo q me costo... asi q por favor... sino me toca usar otras medidad (jeje mentira)

weno... creop q el prox capi lo actualizare mas rapido ... no vemos hasta entonces (vemos?)


End file.
